


Be Mine?

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Box of candies, Candy, Conversation candies, Cute, Day 15, Febufluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Precious Peter Parker, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Harley and Peter use conversation candy to tell each other how they feel.--Day fifteen of Febufluff: "Box of Candy"
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like these keep getting worse and worse. I'm sorry.

It starts innocently on a random tuesday afternoon.

Harley walks into the lab, yawning after a long day of schooling and homework, ready to work on his latest addition to the Iron Lad when something on his workstation catches his eyes. Something small, colorful and... heart shaped?

Harley squints at the object from afar, before his curiosity gets the better of him, making him go over to get a closer look. When he does, picking up the mysterious object in his hand, he can't help but to snort, his heart swelling and a grin growing on his face.

It's one small, pink heart-shaped candy, placed right on top of his blueprints, with the words "You rock!" written on it in bright red lettering. Normally, something like this would sketch Harley out, make him wonder who the hell was watching him, stalking him (it's better to be safe than sorry when you're Tony Stark's kid), but _this_ doesnt, because _this_ has Peter Parker written all over it. The boy who constantly passes notes to him during class with observations or random facts, and the boy who puts post it notes everywhere about everything from reminders to greetings to goodbyes.

The same boy who Harley's been crushing on for the past few months. But that's not important.

He puts the candy in the corner of his desk, still grinning like a madman, and gets to work, telling himself to pick some conversation candies on the way to school tomorrow.

\--

The next day, he finds _two_ candies at his station, both in the same place as the other, one saying "awesome", and the other "you shine". Harley just chuckles, his chest warming at the sweet gesture, the kind words Peter placed out specifically for _him_ , before he puts them in his backpack placed beside the table, in the same pocket he put the last one.

While he's there, he opens the big pocket just enough to fit his arm and reaches in blindly, feeling over crumpled notes and thick books until he finally feels the cheap plastic against his fingertips, pulling it out and placing it on the table. He flips out his pocket knife that he keeps on him at all times, and cuts the packaging open, some of the sugary candies tumbling out and scattering over the metallic surface. He scoops the stranglers up into one big pile, and starts to go through them, feeling some strange sort of pressure to pick the right one. "Best day"? Eh. "Xoxo"? Maybe, but not the best. "Email me"? Hah! No. "I love you"? Harley flushes, sputtering to himself. Absolutely not, that is _way_ too forward. But... he muses, placing it to the side. Maybe that'll be of use in the future. Maybe.

He continues to go through them for a few more minutes until he finally settles on one with a proud grin. "Cutie pie." A perfect mix of platonic complementing and a hint of flirtation, a hint of something more. Just the right about of risk that Harley's willing to take. He carefully places the candy on Peter's work station, making sure it was noticable, before going back to his work, a skip in his step.

\--

They go back and forth like this for a while, a few more days, leaving simple, innocent phrases for the other person to read.

Peter's "Hey you" to Harleys "Text me."

Harley's "Be happy" to Peter's "Dream big."

And each time Harley receives a new candy, he falls more and more in love with the brown haired boy, even if he knows his feelings arent reciprocated, even if he knows that Peter means these in a platonic way.

Or at least, he _thought_ so.

Because randomly, the messages started getting _riskier_ , started dropping hints and nudging at potential hidden feelings, making Harley's mind whirl. He swears he had an aneurism when he walked into the lab to find "U R cute" left behind for him, his heart hammering when he leaves "My cutie" and "Darling" back in response. Then comes "All mine" and "Crazy 4 U", which makes Harley lose his literal shit. Because, he cant be overthinking this, right? He isnt just reading between the lines here, is he? Peter _has_ to feel the same way Harley does... right? Why would he leave these messages, saying that Harley was _his_ , that he was _crazy for him_ , if he didn't?

Let's just hope he's right, because if he isn't, Harley is about to do something _very_ stupid, and he doesnt know if he'll be able to recover from the embarassment of it.

He's stood outside Peter's door, tossing two candies between his clammy palms and trying his best to swallow down his swirling anxiety, replaying his plan over and over in his mind. Knock on the door, give him the candies, see how he reacts and go from there. God, this is nerve wracking. Maybe he shouldn't go in there, maybe, maybe he should just go back down to the lab, pretend none of this ever happened-

Before he can truly talk himself out of it, the door opens on it's own, Peter starting to walk out before he notices Harley and freezes, body tending and eyes widening, his hand rushing to hide behind his back. "H-Harley! What- what are you doing here?" He laughs, obviously nervous, bouncing back and forth on his heels, and Harley just stares for a moment, freaking out because _this_ _wasn't_ _apart of the plan, shit, shit-_

"Uh," He swallows, trying to get his thoughts unjumbled, trying to put a plan B together, but coming up with nothing, his mind blanking, do something, do something!- "Here!" He blurts abruptly, shoving his hand out in front of him, palm up, the two candies in clear view, message side up.

Peter just blinks at him for a few seconds, before glancing down at his hand, at the candies, his eyes flickering as he reads the messages. His bambi eyes widen even more, his jaw dropping, and Harley almost physically flinches, holding himself still at the last minute, a shot of ice cold fear running down his back as he glances at the treats, seeing the letters "I love you" and "Kiss me?" staring back at him. Crap, shit, fuck, it was too forward, it was too soon, Peter doesnt like him like that, of course he doesnt, why would he? Shit, he shouldn't have done this, why did he do this, he was so stupid, goddamn it-

He snaps out of his quickly spiraling thoughts when a hand clasps into his, another candy falling into his hand before Peter pulls away again. He looks... oddly happy, now that Harleys actually looking, he looks like hes beaming and- does he- could it be? Harley looks down at the new sweet, and practically sobs in relief, his heart soaring as he reads the fine print of "Be mine?" on the candy.

"Really? You mean it?" Harley whispers, a wide smile growing on his face as Peter nods bashfully, a big toothy grin pushing up his now flushed, rosy cheeks.

"Yeah. Do you?" Harley nods as well, firmly, because yes, yes he _definitely_ means it, laughing breathlessly. This is happening, holy shit, Peter likes him back, holy crap, oh my god-

Peter bites his bottom lip, and steps forward, suddenly looking a lot more confident and self assuring, giving Harley a cheeky grin that causes his heart to stop, his breathing to stutter. "So," he starts, looking away for a second before looking Harley dead in the eye with a glint of determination, a hint of heat and longing, of hope churning in his irises. "Will you be my boyfriend, Harley Keener?"

"Yes," Harley breathes out, feeling lighter than air and warmer than a summer nights breeze as Peter beams as bright as the sun, and leans forward, connecting their lips with a puff of air, a giggle of delight. And Harley kisses back strongly, lips tilted up in a big smile, clutching on tightly to the special candies in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :)


End file.
